scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 14 Rise of the Joker
several days have passed since the battle of Loomsburg during which the city was experiencing a time of peace however that time was about to end unbeknownst the citizens of Loomsburg robbers armed with tommy guns were about to make their move to rob a bank that the police have kept an eye on for some time the robbers were dressed like clowns hired by the Joker herself the robbers were ready to make their move. In a tall building in the city just across the street from the bank two of the robbers with a grappling gun and a shotgun were prepared to cross the street from the air "aim fire" said one of the robbers shooting the window breaking it into pieces then the other robber shot the grappling gun at the roof of the bank "lets see this rope should hold im sending the bags first The Joker told me to send the bags first she also told me the rope cant hold to much weight since i am good at disabling stuff electronic related of course to go first" said one of the robbers sending the bags with the equipment on the zip line down then used his shot gun as a handlebar to slide on the zip line with the other robber sliding down behind the robber on a nearby street another robber dressed like a clown was waiting for 4 other robbers also dressed like clowns "alright get in here" said one of the robbers while moving to make room in the car "by the way i was wondering why do they call her the Joker" said one of the robbers in the car "so why do they call her the Joker" said one of the robbers on the roof of the bank "how should i know all i know is she wears white make up all over her face just like the joker from batman only its not her skin she also wears red lipstick she wears extra to make a smile look on her face also wears a little to much black eyeshadow here is a little hint on how much she black eye shadow wears you seen that batman movie The Dark Knight" said the other robber "yeah" said the robber "that black stuff surrounding the eyes of the joker played by Heath Ledger she wears that much black eye shadow also she still has her hair brown" said the robber "i can think of her now if i knew what she wears" said the robber "by the way a little advice if you try to hit on her let me just say that we had another guy that could have come with us if he hadnt hit on the Joker let me just say he had a bullet in his head" said the robber "ouch poor sap now lets see i will work on the alarm and the signal to the police" said the robber "i will signal the others" said the other robber pushing a loose brick off the roof of the bank "alarm is gone" said the other robber. While the brick fell to the ground "thats the signal lets go" said one of the robbers in the car the robbers in the car got out and quickly ran into the bank then one of the robbers shot a lamp "alright everybody down on the ground if anyone wants do die today then stand and hold still" said one of the robbers "alright one of you guys raid the vault" said one of the robbers "on it" said the robber that drove the car. "Thats odd" said one of the robbers on the roof "whats wrong?" asked the other robber on the roof "the number that was being contacted was not 911 it was reaching a private number i wonder oh and i am done" said the robber "did you hear that the Joker also wants us to kill a robber that is done with his work" said the robber "WAIT NO!" shouted the robber before getting shot in the spine "lets see just open the vault and aahh" screamed the robber getting zapped "you hear me stay down ah" shouted a robber getting shot several times in the back "you have any idea who you are stealing from" shouted 3 clerks with shot guns "ah" "ah" went two robbers getting shot while the other robbers ran behind a desk for cover "already three down on three we attack 1 2" said the robber then the other robber jump from behind the desk and shot the clerks. "Where did you learn to count!?" said the robber "whats taking that other guy so long im gonna check on him" said the robber "ow my hands some wise guy powered this vault with over ten thousand watts of electricity what kind of bank does that" said the robber that drove the car "of course this bank is run by one of the mobs i wondered why the cops were watching this place" said the robber "that would explain the gun fire i heard what was it" said the robber "mob had 2 guys and a woman defending this place lost 3 of our guys" said the robber "hold on i am almost done and got it" said the robber "you know something weird the Joker told me to kill whoever is done with their work here" said the robber "funny she told me the same thing" said the other robber "HUH NO!" shouted robber before getting shot "these guys are not getting up any time soon are they whoa thats a lot of money" said the robber from the roof "yup if you think about it the Joker should have been smart to send us with a van for 10 bags full of money" said one of the robbers while one of them walked around the bank taking all the money out of the wallets that belong to the people inside the bank "i am also betting that Joker wanted you to take us both out am i right" said one of the robbers "no no no no i only took out the bus driver" said the robber dropping a wallet "bus driver what bus driver?" asked the two robbers before getting hit by a school bus "schools out kiddies time to go" said another robber "those two arent getting up are they boy thats alot a money" said the robber tossing the bags full of money into the bus "what happened to the rest of the guys?" asked the robber before getting shot by the last robber "you know criminals used to believe in stuff honor respect look at you what do you believe in" shouted one of the mob members while the robber walked towards the clerks with a stick of dynamite and the lighter "i believe what ever doesn't kill you makes you" said the robber while pulling the clerks faces close to each other and put the stick of dynamite close towards their faces and lit the fuse on the dynamite then took off the clown wig and mask "stranger than the rest of them" said the Joker while reaching into one of her pockets and pulled out a hat and put back on "Joker" said the female mob member. Then the Joker walked back to the bus and closed the door on the back of the bus and drove away. Shortly after the police arrived to the bank and then the Joker pulled out a switch and pressed the button and then the bank exploded "aahh" screamed several people running for their lives while the bank collapsed with several people inside along with a few cops who ran inside just before the bank exploded "captain the joker struck again maxwell and jason are looking for her" said a cop "i need to make a quick trip somewhere real quick" said the police captain "wanted to see us" said a voice "Maxwell Jason where is the Joker i thought Jason had sonar goggles" said the police captain "those were damaged in the battle of the city so they are at the rebel base being repaired" said Jason "wont be back till the end of the week" said Maxwell "great the Joker just blew up the bank that we had our eyes on for the past 5 months also thats the 50th building blown up by the joker so far we have to stop this killing spree" said the captain "that reminds me the sonar goggles can not find someone directly one way to find someone is by tracing a phone call or a voice from a PA system even if it is long range if the Joker does either one i can find her" said Jason "great untill that happens we have to deal with people dying and buildings exploding" said the poice captain "captain come here look at this" said a cop.Then the four ran towards a tv shop with tvs on the news channel "look at this" said the cop "just a few minutes ago we recieved this video i have to warn you the image is disturbing" said a news anchor. "and you are" said a voice when a video began to play "a police detective" said a detective "you know something crazy i am new to this place" said the Joker while turning the video camera at her "you know the police are doing a wonderful job trying to find me oh and by the way if either the police Maxwell and Jason dont find me people will die starting now" said the Joker. Then the Joker laughed like a maniac and the camera began to shake rapidly and the police detective screamed "we have to find her now" said Maxwell "by the way i need a new house" said Jason. Maxwell then turned around slowly and looked at Jason "well mine was destroyed by that orbital bombardment satelite and Amy's parents dont like us for all the trouble i brought to their daughter" said Jason "but they are still letting us stay for three more days" said Maxwell. "I predict tomorrow the killing spree will hit 4 more people" said Jason (the next day) "Total count of deaths 55" read Maxwell reading the news paper "that was fast" said Jason "The Joker is insane if this keeps up everyone in Loomsburg will leave for their own safety" said Anna "whoa when did you get here?" said Maxwell after Anna appeared right next to Maxwell "do not worry about the joker we only have 3 days untill i get my goggles back" said Jason "i know this is an odd question but why do you get to keep those goggles and besides that costa rican scientist said after the war he will set the self destruct for the sonar on" said Anna "because i know way more about tech stuff then you both because i always wanted to have my own sonar goggles and i forget what the third one is" said Jason "why else?" said Anna "thats all Anna" said Jason loudly "we interupt this program for this emergency news report we have a tape we just recieved this morning i must warn you the image is disturbing" said a news anchor on the TV. Then the tape began to play which showed some guy dressed up like maxwell who was strapped to a chair "wake up are you maxwell" said a voice. "No my name is Arnold Jackson" said Arnold "so if your not maxwell then why you dressed up like him." said the Joker "because he is a hero a symbol and proof we dont have to fear the empire or scum like you" said Arnold "now look at how crazy maxwell has made Loomsburg for everyday he is not dead then on those days i will kill people my limit is three for tomorrow i never break a promise" said the Joker before laughing insane again while the camera shook and Arnold began to scream "oh that reminds me when you play this tape on one of the buildings on the side of main street this moron will be hanging upside down in about 3 2 1 and" said the Joker "we cut the tape for another emergency report the man Arnold was just found hanging by his foot on the side of the mall we have no idea how the joker got up to the roof with a small crane to lower this man and leave undetected in other news" said the news anchor before Jason turned off the tv "what are we going to do maxwell will be hunted down with no doubt" said Anna "i need to make a quick trip to the rebel base real quick" said Jason while walking towards a teleporter and was teleported to the rebel base in south america "lab is that way" said a rebel soldier carrying a crate filled with vests and red headbands "dr. gutierrez i need those sonar goggles" said Jason "just using the DNA mode on the goggles huh i knew commander jetson was taking my donuts just finished fixing the goggles this morning forgot to send you the letter" said Dr. Gutierrez "good i am out" said Jason while running with his sonor goggles "got them they are fixed now to find the joker with DNA mode" said Jason then Jason and his two friends headed to the mall Anna got sidetracked on the shopping while Maxwell and Jason were on the roof "then she ran that way now" said Jason"southeast" said Dr. Gutierrez upon finding the Joker. Then in a police car the police captain's cell phone rang "hello" said the police captain "i have the Jokers location new fifth cell building" on the top floor over looking the entire city" said Maxwell on the phone while the joker was looking at the city "so they finally found us took them long enough get everyone into positions" said the Joker after noticing police cars and SWAT vans surrounding the building "what positions" said a voice "that was fast" said Joker "not as fast as this" said another voice then the joker was frozen before she could move "another psycho captured before she could blow up the entire city" said familiar voice "i know you your that cop from alaska" said Jason "i am always undercover so fellow cops call my by my code name officer D the d is for disguise" said officer D "and as a reward for helping out with capturing the joker before the could destroy and entire city we are awarding you both with a new home for Jason and a background check to find out about maxwell's family" said officer D "sweet" said Maxwell and Jason (1 week later) "and an outdoor pool yeah it is awsome" said Jason while in the deep end of the pool "i know huh and my room has a walking closet on the other end of the bathroom" said Maxwell "so does mine" said Jason's sister Sam "i like to go to the deep end in case i want to go under water the pool is 12ft deep and the deep end has a diving board" said Jason "we prefer the more shallow end so we can handstand" said Maxwell "hey guys like my new swimsuit" said Anna while walking outside of the house in a green bikini "what" said Anna while Jason said nothing "nothing the sun got in my eyes anyone want to go and get an icecream its hot out here" said Jason "i agree lets go" said Maxwell "wait up" said Sam "right behind you" said Anna while the friends ran to the ice cream store down the street. Category:Blog posts